Fyerra Onocro
Westra Onocro is a player character of the Tabletop Trollplay universe. She is a teal-blooded troll currently living in Newmoon City. She is quite large for a troll, and has a passion for boxing and robotics. The name Westra is based on the Roman goddess Vesta, (Latin pronunciation: ˈwɛsta), the virgin goddess of the hearth, home, and family. Vesta's presence is symbolized by the sacred fire that burned at her hearth and temples. Onocro comes from the Binomial name for pelicans: ''pelicanus onocrolatus. ''Her symbol is the neo-pagan "triple goddess" symbol, a female fertility symbol which represents the maid, the mother, and the crone with a waxing, full, and waning moon. Biography Wiggler Trials Westra remembers more of her wiggler trials than most. Her first real memory is of how she first laid eyes on the moon in the night sky, and her symbol is a constant reminder of that time. She remembers tight spaces (which to this day make her nervous), darkness and scuttling shapes, and a little troll boy who was just as scared as she was. She remembers the troll being unable to walk, and carrying him on her back. She remembers punching many things, and promising the boy that she would get him to safety. She remembers doing so, but she doesn't remember how, except that before getting her lusus, name, and symbol, she remembers emerging from the caves and seeing the moon. She remembers that the boy was safe, and she remembers leaving him in a hive. She has never seen that troll again, though she secretly wishes to. It is partly due to this that she studies robotics; in order to design prosthetics. Welcome to Alternia text text text Attributes Personality Sed sagittis malesuada tempus. Etiam eu dapibus mauris, a rutrum risus. Donec eu lacinia risus. Vestibulum risus nunc, placerat ac lorem at, dignissim venenatis nibh. In at velit non tellus ultrices condimentum. Suspendisse vestibulum, sem sit amet gravida gravida, metus odio pulvinar mauris, nec semper arcu dui sed lorem. Ut turpis nulla, faucibus et dictum non, tempor eget dolor. Cras ultrices leo orci, eget placerat dui laoreet vitae. Cras et justo non est egestas vulputate. Vestibulum id faucibus tellus. Cras convallis fermentum purus in scelerisque. Nullam nulla nunc, pellentesque eget aliquam et, luctus eu nisl. Nulla placerat metus id dictum pharetra. Mauris id magna viverra, vestibulum mauris sed, congue mi. Physical Appearance Pellentesque rutrum nec mi ac feugiat. Ut ut vehicula augue, eu hendrerit risus. Donec non tristique velit, sit amet elementum magna. Maecenas viverra tortor a magna pretium, eu accumsan nulla porta. Mauris euismod quis tellus eu rhoncus. Proin at congue dolor. Curabitur consequat sodales libero, at semper nulla ornare eget. Attributes Skill Specialties: *SKILL - SPECIALTY: Praesent consequat convallis consequat. Phasellus cursus lectus nec fringilla mollis. Vestibulum feugiat euismod nibh, a luctus dui consectetur at. *SKILL - SPECIALTY: Praesent consequat convallis consequat. Phasellus cursus lectus nec fringilla mollis. Vestibulum feugiat euismod nibh, a luctus dui consectetur at. *SKILL - SPECIALTY: Praesent consequat convallis consequat. Phasellus cursus lectus nec fringilla mollis. Vestibulum feugiat euismod nibh, a luctus dui consectetur at. Abilities Duis semper diam sem, at placerat felis dignissim sed. Vestibulum ut felis eget dolor sodales tristique vitae sit amet lorem. Praesent consequat convallis consequat. Phasellus cursus lectus nec fringilla mollis. Vestibulum feugiat euismod nibh, a luctus dui consectetur at. Nam felis urna, dapibus nec tincidunt quis, eleifend non est. Sed eu libero eget mi ultricies placerat sed eu nunc. Nullam at mollis magna. Proin laoreet sit amet odio in facilisis. Relationships Troll #1 Nunc at gravida elit, sit amet fermentum mauris. Duis scelerisque dolor a aliquet consequat. Donec eu elit ullamcorper, facilisis dui ac, rhoncus leo. Vivamus ac pretium neque. In nec egestas justo. Cras varius, nisi id volutpat elementum, sapien sapien elementum lacus, sed eleifend tellus turpis nec dolor. Aenean at viverra mi. Aliquam convallis neque quis faucibus tempus. Integer quis tempor arcu. Phasellus molestie convallis mauris, quis varius urna feugiat non. Morbi auctor elementum tortor vel facilisis. Duis eget tincidunt turpis. In tellus velit, aliquam vel lectus in, volutpat varius risus. Troll #2 Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Quisque auctor porta nunc eu dignissim. Vestibulum adipiscing mattis dolor ut sodales. Nulla facilisi. Fusce in vehicula risus, nec dapibus justo. Phasellus quis tortor viverra lectus condimentum convallis quis laoreet justo. Sed congue ipsum quis tellus scelerisque accumsan. Pellentesque non quam mollis, suscipit enim a, tincidunt dui. Aliquam malesuada, nibh in lacinia molestie, lectus neque volutpat nunc, eu blandit erat sapien et tortor. Troll #3 etc etc Aenean viverra consectetur ligula a sodales. Ut eget metus mi. Vestibulum sit amet nisl at lorem sagittis porta a vitae magna. Proin blandit erat tristique mi egestas vulputate. Aliquam tristique molestie neque, eget mollis ipsum adipiscing et. Integer lacinia auctor velit, vel iaculis libero lacinia eu. Suspendisse a quam sodales nisi semper vestibulum. Sed et sollicitudin odio. Quisque luctus aliquet ligula, eget pellentesque leo laoreet in. Trivia *There exists and alternate timeline in which, during her wiggler trials, Westra accidentally punched a pug-grub so hard that it died, and in its death throes rolled over all her companions, killing them all. She did not make it out alive without them. *Her behavior in her teenage and young adult years is comparable to the "maiden" in her Triple Godess symbol; youth, excitement, and carefree. * Westra's first name used to be Fyerra, but that got changed a few years later since it tended to evoke feelings of hostility. Category:Characters Category:Player characters Category:Tealbloods